Welcome to the World, Captain
by AzelWolf
Summary: I had a vision that something big was going to happen. SHIELD kidnapping me and inducting me for service confirmed my fears. Fury asked me for help in reviving an old hero, one who I am strangely drawn to. And the villain we are fighting, has his sight set on me and my powers. But I will do what I need to to protect my world and my heart. Steve/OFC slight Loki/OFC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel characters. I wish though.

* * *

Chapter 1

I decided staying quiet was the best thing to do. No one has said a word to me since the guards locked me in this interrogation room. White walls, two chairs, eight cameras, and a table. I already knew I was in one of the basement levels of the S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. I took a deep breath and relaxed. SHIELD doesn't know exactly what I can do, but I'm sure they have an idea. I could practically feel the pulsating energy under my skin. My eyes felt like they were going to explode but I kept them shut. The last thing I needed was for these people to know about my visions. I had one before I was captured, foreseeing the flight from New York to here, my placement in this room, and my eventual confrontation with Nick Fury. _He should be here in a few minutes._

As though summoned, the door opened and revealed Nick Fury in his black leather duster. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear._ Fury threw two files in front of me, labeled "A" and "B". He nodded at the first one and I proceeded to open it. I smirked at the brail that was punched into the paper. What was there wiped the smile off my face. There were thorough blueprints of the Professor's school, including the airplane hanger. There where satellite images and security footage of the students, the mutants using their powers. A picture of myself caught my attention; I was healing Peter after his fight with John.

He waited a few minutes before speaking. "I am Director Nicholas Fury, but I'm sure you already knew that." He got up and circled around me, "We have a lot of information on Professor Charles Xavier and his school for "gifted" children." He pulled out a photo of me outside in the backyard teaching my biology class about worms. Fury put his hand on my shoulder, his rough skin making contact with mine. "I bet you wish you could read my mind." He sat down again across from me. "I'm just going to let this sink in."

" _What are you playing at, uncle?"_ I asked telepathically. _"You already know I can go into every part of your mind and speak through it."_

" _Yeah. But I know my favorite niece can do so much more."_ He smiled sarcastically.

I tilted my head. _"How much do you know?"_ I paused. _"How much do they know?"_

" _Not much. I know what your father told me. You have mind control, telekinesis, healing, and visions. But I have a feeling you can do far more. As far as what SHIELD knows: you can heal and you have some sort of connection to the Tesseract."_

The moment I heard that word, flashes of a blue cube came to my mind. It radiated the same blue energy that I generate when I use my powers. I looked through Fury's mind seeing if he was telling the truth and found some memories of the blue cube, with the word Tesseract associated with it.

" _Am I telling the truth?"_ He looked like he was ready to laugh. _"I am looking out for you. I've limited the information SHEILD has on you and your father. They have no knowledge of the connection you and I have. But you've caught their attention and I can only do so much."_

He gestured at the files. "You have two options. Your first one is to join SHEILD. You would be a special agent, working only on special cases I assign., as well as helping up figure out the Tesseract with your powers. You would be under my direct supervision, so no funny business."

He added, _"On SHEILD's part or mine."_

I straightened in my chair, _"What is my other option."_

"Or you will be signed up for medical trials for the Cure. You will be immediately flown to San Francisco and held there until your threat potential has been eliminated."

 _"You mean when I'm either drugged out of my mind or Cured."_

Fury nodded, "It's your decision. You have 2 minutes and I'll be back. Feel free to consult a high power or whatever." He waved his hands dismissively at the cameras before leaving.

I sighed, slid the sunglasses off my face, and opened my eyes. I saw the sparse room before a light blue tint filled my view. I gasped at the images of New York City on fire, a man in green and gold holding a scepter, the Hulk scaling a building, a nuclear missile, Tony Stark falling, and baby blue eyes staring into my soul paired with a smile that made my heart clench. When I shut my eyes, it felt as though all the air suddenly rushed back into the room and was trying to crush me.

I concentrated on the origins of what was to happen: the man in green and gold. I searched this world and the next before I found someone standing on a rocky plateau that was floating in space. He was talking to someone but when I tried to see who, a sharp pain shot through my head and spread through my whole body. I shook it off and focused on the man again. He was white with black, slicked-back hair, he was lean, and had a cocky smile that made me want to slap him. Recognition froze me and I wanted to throw up. _Loki._

Fury reentered the room. I slowly opened my eyes and looked straight into his. "Have you made you decision?"

I looked at the cameras. I thought about how working for SHIELD I would constantly be under surveillance, I would have to watch myself and others, forced to save the world, again, but… I would meet the man with the baby blue eyes and that beautiful smile.

I grabbed the "B" file. "I don't really have a choice do I?"

Fury smirked and stood up. "Your first mission is in that file. We will go to it now."

I opened the folder. There was one photo, a man encased in ice wearing a red, white, and blue uniform.

Fury held open the door, "I need you to wake up the first avenger."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Avengers. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.

I'm trying to get more followers and reviews to know if this story is worth publishing. I will try to update frequently, but I want to try and write longer chapters which means it will take me longer... But reviews motivate me!

* * *

Chapter 2

I held onto Fury's elbow as he guided me to an elevator and we went up. He dismissed the guards after getting my answer, there were at least fifteen when I came in, but there were only three when I exited the room. _He knew my answer before I gave it to him._

Fury disrupted the silence just as the doors slid open. "We found him in the southeastern part of the Arctic. He has a pulse but is in a catatonic state. Our doctors can't get him to wake up, so that's where you come in."

I glanced at him before getting distracted by the white coats scrambling around the room. I lost Fury after a few moment s and progressed on my own. It took a few minutes to locate my "patient", but it was hard to miss the only man frozen in ice in the middle of the room, even when I was acting blind. For some reason my heart started racing, as I got closer to him.

"How long has he been like this?" I muttered to myself.

One of the doctors looked up from his tablet. "Haven't heard of Captain America? He's a hero from World War II. I think he did some rescue operations or something."

I stared at the doctor, "That was over 70 years ago. How is he alive?"

"Yeah, that is what's so impressive."

A doctor who had been watching our exchange scowled and up to me, practically shoving his associate aside, "Who are you? You haven't been briefed? What's your clearance?"

"Whoa. Whoa. Calm down, doc." Fury appeared behind them and put his hand on the upset doctor's shoulder. There was a man next to him, white and middle-aged with thin hair. "She's with me."

The doctor looked flustered, "Sir, we're trying to work here to revive the patient and she's-"

"About that," Fury signaled to the agents outside and opened the doors. "I want everybody out."

"Sir, we-"

Fury raised his voice, "Out!"

Everyone in the room hustled out, laving me , Fury, and the stranger.

The stranger stepped forward, "I'm Agent Coulson. It's nice to meet you."

I nodded as I shook his hand, "I would introduce myself, but I know Fury has told you who I am."

"Yes, he has, but I've also read your file."

"So you know what I can do," I turned to Fury, "This shouldn't take long."

"Don't feel rushed," Coulson interjected. "We don't want him to be injured or to go into shock."

Fury was already walking out, "Coulson will stay with you. There are some procedures we are going to try so that the Captain has a smooth transition. I'll be at IHOP." He waved without turning around and disappeared around the corner.

I smiled as he left. I reached out, making it seem like I was feeling around for something. "Coulson, could you lead me to him?"

He grabbed my hand and steered me towards the frozen man. I used to hate having to act blind, but now it was second nature. No one questions why I have sunglasses that are completely opaque and I don't have to worry about anyone seeing my eyes if I have a random vision.

The cold rolling off the man caused shivers down my back. He was laid on his back; eyes closed with his face so relaxed it looked as though he was only sleeping. The longer I stared at his face, the more I shivered and not just from the cold. His dirty blonde hair looked brittle and delicate. I brought my fingers up to my lips and blew. Blue air, which originated in my core, left my mouth and surrounded my hands in a pulsating blue aura.

Bringing my glowing hand to the top of his head. I rubbed the frozen, fragile hair. The light warmed it, and returned life to it. Soon I was stroking his soft blond hair. Curling my fingers into his hair, my right hand drifted to his face and cupped his cheek. I watched as hos lips turned from colorless and frostbitten to a pale pink. I smiled. _You look like a momma's boy._

His eyes snapped open and I nearly passed out I was so spooked. His eyes immediately locked onto mine, even with the solid sunglasses. His baby blue eyes stared _into_ me, "Hello, Captain." His eyes fluttered shut. I sighed.

Coulson stepped forward, "He's awake?"

"Almost. I've defrosted his head." I stroked his cheek. "That is why his eyes snapped open. It will only take me an hour or so to do the rest." I held in a smirk at thinking about how carefully and slowly I would have to do "the rest". _I will be getting to know you very well, Captain. Perhaps when you're awake you can return the favor._

* * *

Reviews Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Avengers or Marvel or any of that jazz.

* * *

I could barely stand after restoring the Captain. "It's done." I let the energy return to its place inside me. _I need a nap._

Coulson looked so excited I was worried he would wet himself. "So he'll wake up soon?"

"He will come around in an hour or so when his body functions return to normal." I paused. "Normal for him anyway."

"Alright," he took out his phone and turned away from me, "Captain is functional. Bring in the team to set him up."

He offered his elbow and I took it, sneaking one last glance at the man with the blue eyes. "What are you going to do with him?"

We were back in the elevator before he answered, "We are going to try and minimize his stress from waking up by making him more comfortable."

"Comfortable?"

"We'll put him back in his element, so to say."

It was obvious he was hiding something. But I didn't say anything. He escorted me all the way back to the main lobby. There was a huge skylight that made up the ceiling. I could see all the way up the tall headquarters. I had to force myself not to look up and enjoy the sky.

Coulson led me to a black van and gestured for me to get in. I waited for an explanation, either about the Captain or where we were going. I didn't get any. We must have drove around for at least an hour before we stopped at a plain apartment building. Coulson opened the door for me. He offered his arm but I shook my head and reached in my pocket for my white cane. _I love how compact these sticks are,_ I thought as I extended it and started walking while letting it skim the ground in front of me.

* * *

Coulson was out of breath by the time we got to the fifth floor. The elevator was 'out-of-order' and he started struggling around the third floor. He directed me towards a door at the end of a hallway.

"This will be your home from now on," he said while opening the door.

It was a simple apartment that was sparsely furnished. That short hall opened up into a living/kitchen area. There was a pantry next to another door that led to the bedroom. One queen-sized bed with a flat screen across from it. Back in the kitchen Coulson helped himself to some juice that was already in the fridge. Looking in, I saw that it was well stocked and there was even food in the cabinets.

"You guys prepared this pretty quickly." I marveled.

"Yes." He agreed. "Fury wanted you to be comfortable and taken care of."

"Uh huh…"

"Well, I'm sure you want to settle in…" He nodded at me. "Fury will send for you when he has a mission that requires you attention."

We stood in silence until Coulson finally retreated back to the door and left. I followed after him to lock it and pressed my head against the cool wall. I felt a twinge in my heart, something was calling out to me. _He's waking up._

I stood for a few minutes before throwing blue energy around myself, and walking through it. I found myself in a large office with windows making up the entirety of one of the walls. Director Fury was in his desk chair facing away from me.

"What are you doing with him?" I asked.

"Why are you asking?" Fury responded sardonically.

"He's my patient. And your Agent Coulson was eager to get me out of the room after defrosting Mr. America."

"Since when do you care about anything related to SHIELD?" He spun around and looked me up and down. "You've had a vision?"

I just took off my glasses and stared at him.

"Shit."

 _"Should we be talking about this? Isn't your office…"_ I thought at him.

"Ain't no way in hell someone bugged my office. I checked it myself."

I sighed, "He is still here. I feel him."

At that moment I heard a bang sound beneath us just as silvery blue filled my vision. The captain had just burst through a wall of some set. Armed men were chasing after him as he escaped to the main lobby. A female voice echoed in my vision and came out of the PA system. "All agents: code 13. I repeat. All agent: code 13."

Every person dressed in black in the lobby turned to face the Captain. He could hardly get his baring before he shot off again to get away from his pursuers. He ran out the doors, into the middle of the street, and sprinted off. I didn't notice he whole time Fury was dragging me with him yelling about mobilizing units into his phone as he drove to give chase.

I was thrown against the dashboard as Fury braked suddenly and got out of the car. I practically fell out of the car and froze directly across from the shocked Captain. He was right in the middle of the city but he looked as though he thought he was on Mars.

"At ease, soldier!" Fury commanded.

The Captain quickly turned to face him as Fury strode over. He was out of breath and clearly confused. From my perspective from behind him, I couldn't help but check him out. I would be lying if I said I wasn't pleased about the tight shirt they fit him into that just seemed to train every time he inhaled. _Not bad._

"Look, I'm a sorry about that little show back there," Fury said. "But we thought it best to break it to you slowly."

"Break what?" The Captain asked angrily.

Fury paused. "You've been asleep, Cap. For almost 70 years."

The Captain looked around. His breathing became rushed as confusion was getting the better of him. He was trying to take in the lights, the cars, the noises, the Baskin Robbins and he was becoming overwhelmed. When turning, he caught sight of me and his baby blue eyes locked with mine.

I smiled reassuringly as I sent waves of comfort and assurance to him telepathically. _"You will be alright."_

Further shock was evident on his face after I spoke into his mind. I couldn't help but giggle a little at his shock.

"You gonna be okay?" Fury asked.

The Captain's eyes didn't leave mine. "Yeah. Yeah. I just…" He trailed off. "I had a date."

* * *

Whew! Just wanted to get this out for you guys. I'm already working on the next chapter. To be longer and gooder.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own avengers. I wish. But unfortunately no.

* * *

It took some convincing on Fury's part to get the Captain into the car. His eyes seemed to loose focus once he sat down. I took a quick glance into his mind and was nearly overwhelmed by despair and fear. My own feelings of anger were building as I directed my disgust at Fury. _"He is afraid."_

Fury didn't look away from the road, _"He is a veteran, and he can deal with it."_

I sighed and closed my eyes, _"That doesn't mean he should have to. When will he be briefed?"_

 _"That will be the first thing we will do when we arrive at HQ."_

After what felt like eternity, we finally reached SHEILD. The second the Captain stepped out of the car, he shook off his daze and put himself on guard. The agent who had been with him when he woke walked up to the car. She changed from the old-fashioned draft wear and into a pantsuit with a black blazer. "Captain Rogers, I'm Agent Mann. I will be in charge of your assimilation into modern day."

He looked at the woman suspiciously, "We met earlier."

Agent Mann blushed and nodded. "That was are initial attempt to slowly integrate you. We were not expecting your reaction to be so…extreme." I rolled my eyes. "If you and Director Fury would follow me, we can start catching you up what you've missed."

They both started to follow her when I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, . But would you be so kind as to guide me?"

He turned to face me with some shock on his face. "Pardon?"

"She's blind," Fury commented.

The Captain helped me out of the car. He stared intently at my face so I smiled plainly. He smiled back, not quite realizing I am not supposed to notice the gesture. But my face warmed regardless.

Fury was about to say something when Coulson showed up. He caught sight of the Captain and almost tripped. He broke into a big grin that immediately fell when he saw me. He leaned towards Fury and whispered, "Sir, I thought she was supposed to remain in her apartment until called for?"

Fury raised an eyebrow before responding in his usual loud, commanding voice, "She just showed up, Coulson. And by then I had other things to handle."

Coulson nodded, "I understand, sir. I will escort her back and have someone watch her." He started to reach for my arm, but I stepped next to the Captain and held his arm."

 _Dear Lord, his biceps!_ I couldn't help but give them a little squeeze before dismissing Coulson. "I am quite fine remaining with Captain Rogers."

Coulson opened his mouth to interrupt but I continued, "I was given the order to restore Mr. Rogers and ensure his recovery. I would infer that means not only his physical well being, but his emotional state as well. And given the ordeal he just went through, I would not say he has fully recovered yet."

Mann took this as an invitation to speak, "There is no need to worry about the Captain. I have a plan to make him feel comfortable and to be able to fully assimilate into modern life."

It took everything in me not to roll my eyes and smack her, "Really? Because I believe that last plan of yours resulted in Mr. Rogers taking out more than 16 agents and him running barefoot in Times Square."

"Mann I am reassigning you. You are no longer in charge of Rogers' assimilation," Fury ordered.

Coulson looked confused, "But sir-"

"I would let it go, Coulson. It looks like she isn't going to just walk away." He looked at the Captain dead in the eye. "You've got yourself a serious fanbase, Cap."

I huffed and gave my uncle a death glare I wish he could see. I noticed Mann walking away and tugged on the Captain's arm. _"How would you like to go for a ride, ?"_

The Captain stiffened and looked around, as if to find the source of the voice. Fury scowled while turning to Coulson, "Aren't you needed at the university? Don't you teach a class or something?'

Coulson's face got serious "Of course." He nodded before heading off.

As he walked by I got flashes of the Tessaract. The energy inside seemed agitated, like it was reacting to something. Like something was trying to come through.

* * *

Reviews bring inspiration and motivation!


	5. Chapter 5

**Long time no see. But here we are. I don't own Avengers, but if I did...Oh la la ;)**

* * *

 _"If you think he needs rest, he'll get it. I'm leaving this to you. Watch out for him."_

Fury's words echoed in my head for so long I hardly noticed the car had stopped.

The agent driving spoke, "Here's your stop."

I glanced at my charge before responding. "What about Mr. Rogers?"

"His place is here too." He handed me an envelope. "This is from the Director."

I grasped it and got flashes of Fury putting in papers and a key. "Thanks."

"The Director told me about you…um…you're…" He looked away in discomfort. "Do you need help up?"

I turned to face the Captain with an eyebrow raised. "I don't know, do I?"

He hesitated for a moment, "I can assist."

"Well then," I exaggerated feeling for the door handle before opening it. "Let's go."

I extended my hand for the first time since we left SHIELD. "I'm glad to be of service."

"Given my circumstance I'm probably going to need you a lot, Mr. Rogers."

"Steve."

"Hmn?" I peaked up him out of the corner of my eye and stepped into the lobby of the craggily apartment complex.

"You can call me Steve." His face actually lit up as he spoke. "You rescued me from "assimilation briefing" and you seem the most normal from everyone I've met since I woke up."

I couldn't hold back my laugh. I nearly doubled over so hard my glasses started falling off. "I can't-oh my god." I wiped tears from my eyes. I started coughing as he gave me a hurt look. "No, no- I'm not." I cleared my throat. "I'm not laughing at you. It's just, I'm definitely not normal."

He relaxed again, "You seem normal to me."

I clutched his arm and pulled him towards the apartment entrance. "Do you remember in Time's Square and in front of SHIELD? Was there a voice that you could hear, but no one else seemed to?"

His eyes widened as we walked into the building. "So you heard it too?"

I stifled a giggle as I quietly entered his mind. _"No, that was me, Mr. Ro- I mean Steve."_

Steve froze on the spot, as if the ice were overtaking him again. He stared at me but instead of stepping away he got closer. My breath hitched as I felt the wall press up against my back. He bent towards me, arms caging me in, and locked his gaze with mine through my sunglasses. I could have sworn he saw past the opaque lenses.

He obliviously broke his spell and the tense silence with a whisper, "You can speak into my mind?"

I remembered to exhale before responding, _"You don't have to whisper. Just aim your thoughts at me. I will hear them."_

At that moment he backed up a few inches, but I could still feel his breath on my face. "You can hear my thoughts?"

I quirked an eyebrow. _"What did I just say?"_

He was confused for a second before replying, _"You can hear-what am I doing? This is crazy. Wait she's looking at me. But she's blind; she can't see anything. I heard if you loose one sense, the others are stronger like hearing. But to hear thoughts…"_

He paused. My amusement must have been evident on my face.

He exhaled and bent to lower his face at my level. _"You can hear what I'm thinking?"_

I winced. His thoughts were so focused on me they felt as though they were banging on the walls of my mind, demanding entrance. _"You don't have to concentrate so hard. Just relax and do what you normally do."_

" _I don't normally think about how I'm thinking."_

I smiled, _"Precisely."_

" _Do you listen all the time? To everyone's thoughts?"_

" _Generally, no."_ I thought tiredly. _"People have some very nasty thoughts and I don't need the baggage of listening to them all day."_

I anticipated his next question and raised a finger to his lips. _"Before you ask I haven't listened to your thoughts this whole time. I only allowed myself into your head enough to make sure you didn't suffer a mental breakdown…"_ I trailed off, as I looked gazed at my finger on his lips. The skin where we touched seemed to tingle. Steve noticed it too. I watched the digit trail from his lips to his cheek and soon my other fingers joined in. They seemed to move on their own accord from his cheek to his jaw and finally his chest. The fast thudding coming from the strong firm torso beneath my fingers caught my attention so I looked up.

If my consciousness wasn't elsewhere, I would have noticed my shades sliding off my face, but I didn't care. Steve reached up towards my face but seemed to pause before taking my only visual barrier completely off. And the second my eyes made direct contact with his I was lost.

His infinite baby blues entrapped mine and gave up willingly. I removed my hands from his chest to snake my arms around his neck and bring him closer. He kept one hand on the wall but the other rested on the small of my back.

We stayed in the same position, staring into each other. Lost in our spell until a brunette, middle-aged woman coughed upon entering the complex. Steve was the first to look away and quickly removed himself from me. He turned around, blushing to hard his ears turned red. The woman scoffed at us before moving on and we were alone again.

It was quiet for a minute before Steve spoke. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It was inappropriate."

I smirked at his word choice. "Actually Steve, that was the first ordinary thing you've done since I met you."

Steve faced me again and gave me an awkward smile.

"Come on," I motioned at the stairs, "the elevator's broken, so we have to…"

I didn't finish my sentence as translucent blue swallowed me up and I fell.

* * *

 **Don't underestimate the motivation from reviews. Just saying.**


End file.
